


Film Fans

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, M/M, The Da Vinci Code - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Film Fans

"What's this about, again?" Aziraphale whispered as the elderly art curator ran across the screen.

"It's an adaptation of the all-time best-selling book. How can you not know what it's about?" Crowley said.

"I'm sure that's not in the bible," Aziraphale frowned as Vatican assassins committed acts of evil. "What was he in? That fair-haired fellow?"

"The _other_ best-selling book," Crowley sighed. "And he's been in lots of things. Do naked mediaeval poets ring any bells?"

"Oh, _yes_ ," Aziraphale said. "He has a very nice, er, range of roles."

"Right," Crowley said. "You like his . . . talent."

Aziraphale coughed delicately.


End file.
